supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jody Mills
Jody Mills |250px Estação 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 , 10 , 11 , 12 , 13 Categoria Humano Status Vivo Ocupação Xerife Afiliação Família Winchester Interpretado por Kim Rhodes Jody Mills é um rio de Sioux Falls, Dakota do Sul. Ela também foi afiliada a Bobby Singer. Biografia 5ª Temporada Você não tem mais o que fazer antes e depois "Cavador". Ela fez uma entrevista com Sam Winchester e Dean Winchester que eles são, e os mesmos são do FBI. Quando é seu "supervisor", ela descobre a sua verdade, Bobby Singer , ao comunicar sua voz. Mais tarde, ela e Sam e Dean, eles estão indo para lá. É mais tarde que seu próprio filho, tinha voltado, que é uma razão que ela não está a tomar medidas sobre o assunto. Bobby depois vem e fala com ela, Sam e Dean para fora. thumb|left|225px Em seguida, seu filho começa a ficar doente e está muito preocupado. Mas ela caminha de volta para uma sala, ela encontra-se morta, e seu filho se encontra. Como ela se afasta, Sam chega e salva. Ele recebe, e tenta parar e salvar seu marido, mas é um desafio. Sam entra e atira seu filho. Então, ela é uma junta da cidade para o ataque Zumbi . Ela e Sam mais tarde chegam para salvar Bobby e Dean. Após o ataque, ela e Dean, há uma área para todos os zumbis restantes. 6ª Temporada thumb|225pxMais tarde, ela retorna em Fim da Semana com Bobby, quando ela e um agente do FBI chegam na porta de Bobby. Bobby obtendo o agente de fora de sua casa, mas ficou com o que já tinha sido um corpo exterior, bem como nenhum interior. Eles são um buraco, e ela é livra dos agentes. Bobby, a tarde pede-lhe um favor para Rufus Turner mudou para uma cadeia da cidade. Jody é chocado com este pedido. Ela mais tarde vem a porta de Bobby com Rufus, e diz a Bobby que ele tem uma quantidade de tempo de tempo antes que ela chama dentro. 7ª Temporada Em Olá, Mundo Cruel Jody estava no hospital o leviatã decidiu usar como sua área de alimentação. Recentemente, ela fez uma cirurgia e estava dividindo um quarto com outra mulher. Durante a noite, testemunhas Jody a mulher, sendo levado por Dr. Gaines que a tratou. Ela segue-o para ver o Dr. Gaines matar e comer a mulher. Escapar de volta para seu quarto, Jody logo passa no corredor, e acorda de volta em seu quarto com o Dr. Gaines dizendo-lhe que ele vai vê-la em breve. Com sua vida em perigo, ela chama Bobby Singer ajuda. Bobby começa a sair do hospital e verifica-lo. thumb|225px Em Ficção de Corte, Jody consegue encontrar Bobby em seu esconderijo. Ela oferece-lhe comida e cerveja. Jody graças Bobby para salvá-la e se oferece para cozinhar para ele. Suas graças a Jody que Bobby descobre que pode machucar os Leviatãs. Jody foi a limpeza do local utilizando uma substância química que pode machucar os Leviatãs, e beija Bobby-la por isso. Quando ela sai, Bobby dá-lhe a cabeça do Leviatã, e diz a ela para atirá-la no rio. Em Tempo Além do tempo que ela chama de Sam com um caso de pessoas que são rapidamente envelhecido. Quando ela chama uma segunda vez ela descobre que Dean está desaparecido, e oferece sua ajuda. Sam pede a ela para ir ao armazenamento de Bobby para pegar algumas caixas. Ela chega na casa de Sam é se hospedar no e traz nas caixas. Jody e Sam olhar sobre o caso e para o anel no dedo do homem que descobrir que é o tempo de Deus Cronos . Assim, eles buscam uma maneira de chamar a Cronos. Eventualmente, eles encontram o ritual necessário, e Sam executa-lo, convocando tanto Chronos e Dean para os dias atuais. Sam facadas Cronos com uma estaca matando o Deus e salvar Dean. 8ª Temporada thumb|225px Em Sacrificio, Jody vai a um encontro com o que ela acredita ser um homem chamado Roger, mas na verdade é Crowley . Os dois se dão muito bem e Crowley afirma ter perdido entes queridos, fazendo com que Jody lembrar seu filho morto e marido e chorar. Ela vai até o banheiro para se acalmar, mas Crowley lança um feitiço que faz com que ela começasse a asfixia até a morte em seu próprio sangue. Ele, então, chama-se Sam e Dean, e diz que ele só irá poupar a vida de Jody se parar os ensaios para fechar as portas do inferno e virar o tablet demônio, usando o pouco tempo Jody deixou de pressionar o problema. Dean concorda se ele troca o tablet em vez do anjo e Crowley diz que eles devem dizer "Eu me rendo", antes que ele pare. Presumivelmente, Sam e Dean fazer e Jody foram salvos. 9ª Temporada Rock and a Hard Place , Jody é chamado para a cidade de Hartford, Dakota do Sul, que ela cobre como Sheriff juntamente com Sioux Falls e depois de saber do quarto misterioso desaparecimento onde a força não natural foi apresentado, chama Sam e Dean para investigar. Jody lhes diz sobre o caso e traz a única testemunha que descreve uma luz azul estranha depois que o caminhão que a vítima foi escondido sob foi empurrado . Mais tarde, após Dean vai com Suzy Lee para seu apartamento, Jody trabalha com Sam sobre o caso , descobrindo que as pessoas eram virgens que quebrou sua promessa de castidade. Quando Dean não atender o telefone, Sam e Jody correr para o apartamento de Suzy para descobrir que uma confusão e os dois foram. thumb|left|225px Procurando quem poderia ter feito isso, Jody descobre sobre a deusa romana Vesta , que tem poderes de fogo e enterra virgens vivas que não permanecem virgens. Sam recebe um telefonema de Dean e embora ele perde o sinal , ele e Jody é capaz de descobrir onde ele está por causa de um trem passando ao fundo. Jody descobre que Vesta só pode ser morto por uma estaca de carvalho manchado com o sangue de uma virgem e se dirigem para a igreja da cidade , onde os dois tentam convencer uma virgem para dar-lhes o sangue dela . Quando ela se recusa , Jody soca -la no nariz e limpa um pouco do sangue fora em um tecido. Carregando o jogo, Jody e Sam pesquisar a fazenda eles acreditam Dean está e localizar um velho abrigo contra bomba no celeiro, onde Dean está. Ataques Vesta, arrancar os Sam e ameaçando Jody que surpreende ao revelar o seu conhecimento da natureza de Vesta. Como Vesta é distraído amarrando-a e dizendo a ela por que ela está fazendo isso, Jody tenta esfaqueá-la com o jogo, mas Vesta domina -la e tenta matá-la com ele. Embora Sam consegue impedi-la de ser morto, Jody é esfaqueado não- fatal. Embora Vesta é distraído por Sam, Jody esfaqueia pelas costas com o jogo, matando-a. Dean então consegue abrir a porta do abrigo e os três resgate das três vítimas sobreviventes . Jody , com o braço em uma tipóia , graças Sam e Dean por sua ajuda antes de dizer adeus. Em Alex Annie Alexis Ann, Jody retorna à sua delegacia para encontrar um vampiro chamado Cody atacando uma jovem chamada Alex em uma das células da prisão. Agindo rapidamente, Jody decapita Cody com um machado de incêndio e chamadas em Sam e Dean para ajudar quando ela ouviu Cody mencionar que mais vampiros estariam vindo depois Alex. Sam e Dean confirmar que Alex não é um vampiro, enquanto Jody descobre que ela é Annie Jones, uma menina que foi raptada há oito anos e não tem parentes vivos. Enquanto Sam e Dean caçar o ninho, Jody leva Alex para sua cabine família para protegê-la. Lá, Alex atua grosseiro, mesmo quando deduzir que a família de Jody está morto, mas Jody faz o seu melhor para cuidar dela. Naquela noite, Sam e Dean chamá-la para avisá-la que os vampiros estão chegando e que há um problema com o Alex, mas eles chegam durante a chamada e Jody é nocauteado na luta que se segue. Quando Sam e Dean chegam na manhã seguinte, eles dizem Jody que eles aprenderam que os vampiros estão usando Alex para atrair os humanos para se alimentar e que eles planejam invadir o ninho e matar todos os vampiros no interior, com o resgate de Alex ser um prioridade secundária. Apesar de suas reservas, Jody pede para ir com eles e se recusa a ser deixado para trás. No ninho, Jody pesquisa o porão depois de ouvir Alex gritar e encontra-la transformado em um vampiro. Jody é capturado pelo vampiro "mãe" Celia], que tenta fazer com que Alex a se alimentar de Jody para completar a sua transformação. Alex se recusa como Jody era tão bom para ela e Jody percebe que Celia perdeu uma filha chamada Alex e sequestrou Annie Jones e rebatizou-a a Alex para substituir sua filha morta. Celia admite isso enquanto Jody admite que ela está tentando preencher o vazio em sua vida criada pela morte de sua família com muitas coisas, inclusive Alex. Celia tenta drenar Jody do seu sangue e matá-la, mas Alex salva Jody injetando Celia com sangue de homem morto , incapacitando-a. Dizendo Alex não olhar, Jody recupera sua arma e decapita Celia como Sam e Dean vêm para ajudar, tendo finalmente despachado os outros vampiros. Como Alex não alimentar, Sam e Dean são capazes de usar o sangue de Celia para criar a cura vampiro e curá-la. Jody leva Alex volta para sua cabana, onde ela diz a Sam e Dean que ela tem a intenção de cuidar dela e que eles estavam certos sobre ela tentando preencher o vazio em sua vida. Depois que saem, Jody vai para Alex que vai ficar doente por alguns dias a partir da cura e promete estar lá para ela, entendendo que seu gosto de perder toda a sua família. 10ª Temporada Em Hibbing 911, Jody é forçado a participar de retiro de um oficial em Hibbing. Aqui ela conhece Diretor de Donna Hanscum e está emparelhado como seu parceiro devido a estar no telefone com sua filha adotiva Annie Jones, sendo, portanto, incapaz de escolher livremente um parceiro. Jody ouve uma conversa sobre um ataque animal. Decidindo a tomar o assunto em suas próprias mãos, ela se dirige ao necrotério, mas é negado o acesso ao corpo da vítima até Donna chega. Os dois continuam com a sua retirada até Sam e Dean chegam para ajudar com o caso. Depois de Jody e Donna têm uma disputa sobre seus ex maridos, Donna dirige fora para tomar ar fresco. Lá, ela testemunhas Sheriff Len Cuse com seus dentes de vampiro exposta permanente ao longo de um falecido Sheriff Goodhill. Ela explica o que ela viu a Jody, que leva a novas informações e pausas para a sala do xerife Cuse. Há Jody, Donna, Sam e Dean encontrar um endereço que conduz a um celeiro. No celeiro, os quatro deles são capturados e descobrem que Sheriff Cuse deixou sua vida como um vampiro muito para o aborrecimento de Starr e seu ninho. Sheriff Cuse é, então, executada por Starr enquanto Dean e Donna se libertar e alienar o resto dos vampiros. Jody ajuda Donna chegar a termos com o que aconteceu e se comprometeu a enchê-la em sobre como matar uma variedade de outros monstros. 11ª Temporada Jody é mostrado cuidar de Alex e Claire. Como Alex, Jody não acredita que Claire é a caça monstros reais, e é na verdade apenas causando problemas. Desde Jody é o Sheriff, Claire ainda não foi preso. Quando os Winchesters chegar, Jody conta os meninos sobre a mesa como ela pensa Claire está fazendo. Quando Claire aponta que Alex está planejando fugir para ter relações sexuais com Henry na cabine de Jody, Jody admite que ela viu pílulas anticoncepcionais no saco de Alex. Desajeitadamente, Jody tenta dar Alex um sex-talk, e é infeliz que Sam e Dean não concordar com ela muito. Quando Sam e Dean vão olhar para mortes suspeitas, Jody e Claire são capturados pelo zelador da escola de Alex, que acaba por ser um vampiro. Jody e Claire estão amarrados enquanto o vampiro Richard Beesome e Henry, que também é um vampiro, insultar Alex, que eles também capturado. Os Winchesters em seguida, vêm em seu auxílio. Com a ajuda de Claire, os irmãos são capazes de derrotar os dois vampiros e salvar Jody e Alex. Jody é gravemente ferido, mas bem o suficiente para licitar Alex e a despedida irmãos. 12ª Temporada Em celebrando a vida de Asa Fox , os Winchesters cair por depois de uma caçada para visitar Jody quem está apreciando um dia de folga sozinho enquanto Alex e Claire estão em um concerto. Os três desfrutar de um filme no Netflix antes Jody recebe um telefonema que Asa Fox está morto. Um Jody emocional explica que Asa tinha vindo através da cidade poucos meses antes em um vampiro caça e, desde então, eles se encontraram-se algumas vezes para o café. Juntaram-se os Winchesters, Jody vai à casa de Asa no Canadá por sua esteira onde ela fica chocada ao saber que Mary Winchester foi ressuscitado . Depois de perceber Dean lutando com o retorno de Maria, Jody oferece-lhe conselhos como uma mãe que perdeu seu marido e filho e como ela reagiria se eles voltaram. Quando um dos caçadores na casa é revelado ter sido assassinado pelo Demônio Jael , Jody trabalha com os outros para tentar defender-se e de repente acusa Mary de ser possuído e tenta fazer com que os outros caçadores para matá-la. Os Winchesters perceber que a sua realmente Jody quem está possuído por Jael que se revela e joga os caçadores ao redor apesar de seus melhores esforços para lutar para trás. Jael revela que o caçador Bucky era na verdade o assassino de Asa e que Jody, que estava em um relacionamento com Asa, sonhou com um futuro com ele. Como Jael lança-los ao redor, os caçadores realizar uma exorcismo , cada um tomando sobre após um está incapacitado. Finalmente, Jael é exorcizado de Jody e enviado de volta para o inferno. Jody sobrevive ao exorcismo e diz a Sam que foi o pior experiência. Na manhã seguinte, enquanto os corpos são queimados, a mãe para a mãe e o anjo são os melhores que ela tem uma mãe para estar orgulhosamente deles. Maria diz Jody que Sam e Dean não são o problema. Trivialidades *Enquanto o Envolveu os Vinhos nos casos, com os winchesters o longo pescoço, eles que mede o mais importante são vampiros e deuses. Jody encontrou vampiros em Alex Annie Alexis Ann, Hibbing 911 e Não se esqueça de mim. O Winchesters também tentou Emily, uma menina que existia nos vampiros com ela em Haveria Sangue. Jody encontrada em Time After Time. *Jody Mills compartilha seu nome com o Sheriff Mills de Ilha de Harper, que foi interpretado por Jim Beaver, o ator que interpreta Bobby Singer. *De acordo com Jody, when conheceu Asa Fox, ele se apresentou como agente Fox Mulder do FBI. Categoria:Personagens Humanos Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Personagens Quinta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Sexta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Sétima Temporada Categoria:Personagens Oitava Temporada Categoria:Personagens Nona Temporada Categoria:Personagens Décima Temporada Categoria:Personagens Décima Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens Décima Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens Décima Terceira Temporada